


Day 10: Truth

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Revenant (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Revenant "tells" Elliott the reason he's been so distracted.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Day 10: Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Super soft Revenant, I couldn't help myself.

"Heavy ammo here," Revenant called out followed by Elliott's footsteps trailing in behind him. "Thank you," Elliott winked spinning his wingman around his finger. Rev huffed looking away. "What no snark remark, I had a great comeback this time," Elliott smirked walking upstairs to loot. This was the third time he and Elliott had been paired together in duos this month. Revenant was starting to think this was some type of sick joke; the truth is, he hasn't been able to get Elliott out of his processor since the first time they were pair together. But Elliott would never want something like him, he already had enough going on, and-

"Hey! Rev, are you listening? I said I heard gunshots down the road do you want to go," Elliott broke his train of thought waving his hand in front of his optics, a slightly worried look in his eyes. 

"I-... Yes, Yes let's move," Revenant made his way to the door. He needed to focus, it wasn't going to happen and he needed to move on. A decoy ran past him making a point to turn around and finger-gun him with a sneaky laugh. Rev hummed a happy tone and glanced back at Elliott who was smiling at him. _Damn..._

When they made it to the fight Caustic had just finished off the squad, he looked to be solo. "I got this, just watch my back," Elliott climbed over the wall they were behind sending decoys running in every direction. Revenant mimicked a sigh watching Elliott, as clumsy as he was with his words, he moved with a certain grace in the field. 

Caustic was completely blindsided by him but, he was only knocked... and he didn't have a self-revive. Revenant's optics darted to the footsteps before he was slammed into the wall, he grunted as his arm was twisted painfully behind him. "Seems like you're a little distracted today bruddah," Gibraltar's voice still as joyful as ever as he twisted Revenant's arm further. Revenant yelped as he felt something snap in his shoulder.

"Mirage" runs past Gibraltar causing him to let go of Revenant shoot at him. The decoy fizzles away just as Revenant's hand pierces through Makoa's chest, rolling his shoulder joint Gibraltar's deathbox lands at his feet. Revenant slides down the wall flexing his fingers, _that was too close for comfort._ "You're going t-to tell me what's going right now... ignore the stutter," Elliott bent down in front of him looking worriedly at the sparks flying from his shoulder. Revenant grunted sounding too close to a whine for his liking. 

"Revenant... I'm not taking that for an answer," Rev's optics upsized as Elliott slid his hand against his cheek. _He was so warm._ Rev's fans clicked on as his internal temperature spiked, "I-..." Revenant clicked his jaw out of nervous habit, Elliott waited patiently idly stroking his cheek. _Fuck! Why was this so hard?_ He knew he was never going to be able to _tell_ him the truth so he pulled Elliott into a kiss. 

He was expecting a harsh shove and a face of disgust but it never came. Elliott wrapped his arms around his neck returning the kiss, Revenant whimpered pulling Elliott closer. Elliott softly pulled away smiling down at him, "If I knew that was the reason I would have kissed you a long time ago." Revenant hummed happily stroking Elliott's cheek, "I love you." Elliott giggled leaning into the touch, "Who knew you were so mushy," he turned kissing Rev's wrist, "I love you too." 


End file.
